


“You missed a spot”

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days are long and nights are practically nonexistent when you’ve the captain of the Survey Corps. Add a titan mutant and a secret lover—who is the fucking commander—and your days just seem endless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“You missed a spot”

**Author's Note:**

> At first I didn’t buy into the yaoi ships of Shingeki no Kyojin but I spend way too much time online reading yaoi and doujinshi. Yup.

The higher-ups seem to have their minds set on torturing Levi. Or, at the very least, boring him hallway to death. The news of Eren’s titan transformation powers are leaking fast and they have ordered him to assure the citizens that Eren is on humanity’s side and that he will do everything in his power to defeat the titans. It all adds up to not much free time during the day. His house has been left unattended for days and he hasn’t gotten a chance to tidy up, which is driving him up the wall.

So when he retires for the night, he gets right on to it. Maybe he should have gotten some of the newbies to do is for him but they never do right quite right. As he tightens the apron around his waist, his mind slips to another thing that has gripped him tight around there several nights ago. Whatever. They both have a duty to protect the people within the walls and bodily desires come second to that.

Or so he tells himself in the sternest voice he can muster.

The laundry takes forever and the cleaning twice as much. He knows that he is too particular about how he cleans his place but whatever. If people want to live in utter filth, it’s up to them. He just can’t stand the thought of breathing in all that dirty air or sleeping in that kind of environment. Since he hasn’t had the leisure to give his house a thorough clean-up, he goes the whole nine yards.

He is on the last few steps, dusting the shit out of every surface and corner before moving on to the mops and drying, when the door creaks open. Knowing who that is, Levi pays no attention to the intruder.

Large, warm arms wrap around high on his waist, practically right below his nipples, and a head is resting on the crook of his shoulder. “I’m home,” Erwin whispers, his breaths tickling the shell of Levi’s ear.

“You’re heavy,” Levi deadpans. “Leaving boot prints all over the floor, no doubt. What did I say about taking them off at the door and shaking off the dirt and mud?”

“Sorry,” Erwin kisses the back of his neck and gradually makes his way for Levi’s mouth. “Slipped my mind.”

Levi pushes Erwin’s face away and whirls around to face him. Erwin looks every bit as tired and worn out as he and the softer part of him wants to drag Erwin straight to bed so that they can get some rest. However, he can’t stand the sight of the muddy blobs leading to where they are stood from the door.

Following Levi’s gaze, Erwin looks at the mess he has left and smirks. “You missed a spot. Or a few, actually.”

“Well, look who’s talking,” Levi retorts. He grabs the mop and the bucket and moves to take care of it. Except, Erwin grabs his wrist and prevents him from it. “What?”

“I think you should punish me for being so careless,” Erwin proposes.

Levi snorts. Erwin is one of the bossiest people he has had the displeasure of working for and never fails to take that to their bedroom. The mere idea of Erwin handing the reins over to Levi is preposterous. “You’ll bore of it within a minute and regret it.”

“Not if you tie me up,” Erwin suggests.

“You talk nonsense,” Levi scoffs as he dodges Erwin’s lips, no doubt intending to kiss him to distract him.

With a heaving sigh, Erwin hugs him and presses his cheek to Levi’s neck. “I mean it. Let’s have some fun tonight. It’s been way to long since we last got to play. You know what they say, ‘all work and no play makes a dull man.” He presses his crotch into Levi’s hips and Levi can feel just how ‘dull’ a man Erwin is.

“You sure that you’re not going to go back on your words?” Levi confirms.

“I swear on the wings I wear,” Erwin smirks.

“Fine.” Levi finishes up the mopping and then finally lets Erwin kiss him. He tastes like ale and potatoes, and Levi can’t wait to change that. They litter the damp floor with their clothes as they make their way to the bedroom, hands roaming everywhere as if they were horny teenagers. Given the circumstance, they may as well as be.

Levi throws Erwin to the mattress and climbs over him. With the provisions growing scarce, they are one the last batch of lubricant so they need to be careful with how much they use. As promised, Erwin offers up his hands. Levi ties them together with a scarf above his head and has him test it.

“You under my mercy, huh?” Levi smirks.

“I’m all yours.”

Levi sits astride in Erwin’s lap, cursing his lack of height. It’s a struggle to reach Erwin’s lips from this spot so he settles for nipping and sucking on Erwin’s neck. The commander’s entire body is littered with battle scars, large and small. Levi knows that he is responsible for some of them through his reckless actions in his youth. So he covers them up with bruises anew, masking his guilt behind the hard bites and soft licks.

Eventually he reaches Erwin’s chubbed up prick. He starts off slow with lazy licks, occasionally dipping down to lap at his sack and wring out moans from the blond. Erwin is a man of few words and Levi is sort of proud to make him loud in bed. Only a bit. Rough, large fingers tug at his hair, urging him on and he still holds out out of spite.

“Don’t be a damn tease,” Erwin growls.

“And here I thought I was the one in command tonight,” Levi remarks dryly. He takes the lubricant in his hand and uses the bare minimum required to prepare himself thoroughly. Erwin rather enjoys watching Levi prep himself and tonight is of no exception. Levi lies down across where Erwin is tied up, propped up on his elbows so that Erwin can see him clearly as he opens himself up with his own fingers. He throws his head back once he has worked up to three fingers, letting out a soft cry that sounds like the beginnings of Erwin’s name.

“Enjoying yourself?” Erwin’s voice sounds hoarse and strained, as though he’s the one who’s been fucked.

“Very much so,” Levi answers, withdrawing his fingers. He straddles Erwin’s hips once again and this time, aligns his hole with Erwin’s erection.

He makes sure to take his time sinking down, basking in the burn of the stretch that follows. His body is quick to relearn Erwin’s shape and it really has been too long since the last time. Despite the discomfit and a slight sting, he swivels his hips and then bounces once. The resulting groan from Erwin is rewarding enough as it is.

The pleasure builds up quickly, and Levi blames it on the timing of it. He’s been stressed so his body just needs a bit of this, that’s all. It absolutely has nothing to with the fact that he has missed his lover. Never.

Normally, Erwin would have been gripping bruises onto his hips by now. Having his powerless beneath him is quite the sight, Levi has to admit. Erwin is anything but helpless and right now, all he can do is take what he is given by Levi.

“Should I let you touch me?” Levi taunts. “Flip us over so that you can fuck me into the mattress? That would be really nice but totally defeat the purpose of this little romp.”

Erwin glares at him. “I’m not completely helpless, I’ll have you know.” As if to prove his point, he pistons his hips upwards, hitting Levi’s sweet spot hard. He can’t lose face now, so he schools his expression into that of a mocking one and lets the corner of his lips curl up.

“You are.” He holds Erwin’s hips down and stays with his ass flush to Erwin’s thighs. “I could stay like this and get myself off and go elsewhere. All you can do is hump the bed like a pathetic idiot if I leave you be.”

“Then what shall I do for your mercy?” Erwin plays along. He sure is a smart man.

“Beg. Beg for me to let you come.” The idea has just occurred to him but he likes the sound of it. Proud and respected commander of the Survey Corps begging for an orgasm from his subordinate. If people ever found out, Erwin would be kicked out of the army at the best case scenario.

“Please let me wreck you?” Erwin smirks. Levi lifts his hips until only the tip is in. “Fine, fine. Please let me come, Levi. I need it so badly. The past fortnight, all I could think about was to barge through your door and drag you here. Ravish you until you forgot your own name and fuck you until we both no longer care for the outside world, especially the titans. I swear, if you don’t—”

“That’s enough.” Levi resumes fucking himself on Erwin’s dick, his own climax nearing the peak. He wraps his fingers around his cock and pumps it, eager to come as much as Erwin is. Erwin’s name is on the tip of his tongue as he comes undone but he manages to clamp it down. Erwin, however, has no qualms about moaning out Levi’s name as he releases deep inside of Levi.

The aftermath is disgusting as usual. First he has to wipe off the sticky mess of come and sweat off his body, not to mention double-check the sheets to make sure that it hasn’t become soiled. Then he has to ward off Erwin from following him to the bathroom when he still has to finish cleaning up.

But all in all, it has been a productive day.

(And if he wakes up to the sight of Erwin’s lips wrapped around his morning wood next morning, he won’t be complaining at the slightest.)


End file.
